Vandoricons
A race of transmetal beings, they were originally the Vandorans, organic beings of whom, Maxion Prime was originally a member of. Appearance Vandoricons resemble many humanoid transmetal being, they are very tall for human/ Imperial standards but not giants. They typically stand between twenty to fifteen feet tall. Their natural armor is circular in shape, composed of layers of metal bands. Their internal structure is a metal skeleton with robotic equivalents to muscles wiring and glowing tubes. Their faces are composed of curved/carved metal plates, and they all have human like faces, but with sharp teeth. Biology * Skeleton (Inner Skeleton): The bare basic components that create their physical forms, similar to the skeleton of building but more human like. The Skeletons of Vandoricons bare markings and etchings due to being transmetal. These etchings are naturally forming bio-circuits which connect to the Endoskeleton. The skeleton also composes the head/face and motors and piston like organs that make makeshift muscles. * Embers: Lying in the Chest Cavity of the Inner Skeleton is a crystal matrix which holds the soul/heart/lifeforce of a Vandoricon. Vandoricons are beings of Transmetal, they grow their exo-armors, which combined with their partially morphable inner structures, allows them to take on alternate forms. Differences from most Mechanoids Unlike most Mechanoids in the Scorpio Galaxy, Vandoricons are visually and internally less robotic in appearance. While most Mechanoids are built and then given a personality, the source of their sentience, the Ember, appears first and the body forms around it. The end result are called 'Hatchlings' which, like organic children, have to grow up, through experience, programming/education and consuming metal and fuel. Vandoricons have cells which are formed by their Proto-Matter and life code encoded in the internal Cyberplasm. The presence of these things means that Vandoricons can naturally heal themselves given enough time, sustenance and energy, even regrowing entire limbs. Another difference is that unlike most Mechanoids, who have no physical life span (rampancy not withstanding), A Vandoricon over five hundred thousand years is old in every sense of the word, though it is not impossible for them to live to be one million or even a billion years old, barring accidents. However, all Vandoricons will eventually succumb to old age. Another point about them is that they are highly resistant to a lot of the things that would kill or just weaken most Mechanoids. The combination of the bio-field generated by their Ember and their Proto-Matter bodies, result in a natural invisible force field. Similar in nature to a Deflector Shield, this invisible protective aura, is almost never more than a centimeter or two at the most, but can be rather dense. While making them immune to bullets and such, it can be bypassed by using heat to melt the underlying mass which generates the field. They are generally unaffected by ionic fields, though plasma fields is as much an issue as it would be with most beings. Their brains/minds cannot be hacked in the same ways as most Mechanoids and restraining bolts do little but annoy them. Vandoricons also have natural Electromagnetic joints, which results in their impressive natural strength. Their greatest need is fuel to feed their Embers, beyond the obvious need to stay alive, a weakened Ember is a weakened body, and force field. Starved and/or sick Vandoricons are easy to point out via their rust patches. History Originally the violent and blood thirsty Vandorans, the species was known in its home galaxy as marauders and hunters. They were an ancient race steeped in tradition and an honor code called 'The Hunt' which demanded they prove themselves in combat. Their war like nature lead to many wars with others races, their greatest and last war ended with the use of the super weapon known as The End. The weapon destroyed both armies leaving their homeworld vulnerable to attack from another race that left it a smouldering ruin. The survivors turned nomadic and were forced to runfrom the many races they angered. They entered into a hyper sleep journey, but for unknown reasons, thousands of years later, they wound up on their now desert home world, as transmetal beings. A civil war broke out between those who sought revenge and those who wished to seek a new path, led by Maxion Prime. The traditionlists, the Predabots, were expelled and eventually destroyed. While the Vandoricons went on to prosper and war against the Chromiums who sought galactic domination and the Rodanians, who sought to enslave them. Technology Vandorans had Plasma Weapons and other advance technology when the Imperials had not even discovered space travel. That said as Vandorans their tech did not advance greatly for thousands of years due to their lifestyles. As Vandoricons their advance tech has begun to advance despite the attempts of the Empire to hold them back resulting in them being the most feared race by the Regime. * Energy Shields: Constructs of Ions and EM Forces * Vandorium: A special metal they create, it is as strong as any conventional metal but light like aluminium allowing for stacking of armor. * Warp Drives: Imperial use Warp Conduits and most races use simply Mass Drives, but Vandorans mastered Warp Drive technology ages ago. Their ships are not only faster but can actually maneuver at FTL speeds. * Energy Weapons: Before they were even robotic, the Vandoricons used energy weapons. Primarily plasma weapons but for energy needs and infringement from the Imperials, they use mainly Laser Weapons which are superior to blasters. Places of Importance * Individual Vandoricons * Archon Sagus: * Albercron Sajix: * Helminon: * Cadroplex: * Caminus Major: * Hajon Minor: * Rattler: * Hajax: See Also * Vandorica: Their new homeworld. Category:Super Robots Category:Races Category:SolZen321 Category:Maxion Series Category:Vandoricons